2k_universe_mode_rawsmackdownnxtfandomcom-20200213-history
Raw Results: Week 3
Logo and Theme Song Event Shawn Michaels Address Shawn: After last week, I started thinking of people to face for my road to SummerSlam and 5 people popped in my head before anyone else, CM Punk. I need to face the best Raw's got and CM Punk calls himself The Best Wrestler In The World, He's impressive so that says a lot. Daniel Bryan. I trained this man, Student vs Teacher, always fun and a real challenge for both Daniel and myself. Triple H. We've had a lot of histroy and I need to have one final match with my greatest rival. Randy Orton. I've never really been able to beat Orton. I need to know if I can. CM Punk made his way out after this. Punk: Shawn, I am flattered honestly that you put me at the top of your list but I don't have the time right now. See there's this thing called Evolution trying to takeover and I'm the only one who can stop the- Daniel Bryan made his way out after this. Bryan: Punk, Stop. Just Stop./ Punk: Stop what Daniel? I've been waiting to ask you what the hell is wrong with you? You're hurting yourself getting involved in this Evolution Bs. I don't want that SOB Triple H hurting and brainwashin-/ Bryan kicks the microphone out of his hand. Bryan: NO! Punk you don't understand or are just too stupid to get it. DEAN ATTACKED ME! YOU LET HIM DO IT TOO! YOU A$$H@LE! Bryan starts attacking CM Punk and they breakout into a brawl. Shawn tries to break it up but Punk accidently kicks him in the head. Shawn's out cold and down comes Triple H and Randy Orton and behind them is Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose as we breakout into a bigger brawl. Bryan looks over and sees Ambrose and Bolts after him as that fight begins. Eric Bischoff makes his return as GM and yells STOP! You want to fight, fine. Bryan will face Rollins tonight, Ambrose will face Triple H and CM Punk will face Randy Orton. NOW GET OUT OF MY RING SO WE CAN ACTUALLY START THE SHOW! Match 1- Edge Vs Chris Jericho- Semi-Final Gold Rush Tournament Match The 2 men shake hands before the match as they have a lot of respect for each other and we got going, basic wrestling hold and diving crossbodys get us going, now Edge hits Edgecution early and gets a 2, Jericho locks in the Walls but Edge escapes. Edge spears Jericho but only gets a 2. Jericho hits the Codebreaker quickly after but also gets a 2. Jericho doesn't know what to do so he goes to the top and tries something but gets speared out of mid air. Edge gets the 3 and moves on to the finals. After the match they hug and out comes Christian to congratulate both men for a great match. He holds up both of their hands. Match 2- The Wyatt Family vs The New Day Wyatt: New Day, Before we even get going, I'd like to say that after some careful consideration, we will give a title shot to the 2 men we don't defeat tonight for next week since we can not get on Pay Per View this month, so with that, lets get to the destruction of the New Day. Wyatts dominate most of the match and pretty much takeout Xavier Woods and injure in but driving his head into the ground on the outside with a Sister Abgail. He got the pin shortly after that. After the match they attacked Kingston and Langston and stood over them in victory. Match 3- Daniel Bryan vs Seth Rollins Bryan was kicking Rollins for the early parts of this match, Rollins ending with a beat red chest. Rollins tried to make a comeback but Bryan kept catching him with these lethal kicks. Randy Orton made his way as we thought to scout his oppenent for Backlash. Rollins accident dropkicked the referee after Bryan ducked and from behind Orton turned Rollins around and RKO'ed him while Bryan wasn't looking and ran under the ring. Bryan setup for his Knee Plus and took out Rollins, as if he needed to have it after the RKO. Bryan got the win after putting in the YES! Lock and making Rollins not tap out but pass out. After the match Bryan did not let go of this hold until Ambrose ran out but got caught by a RKO as Orton came back in the ring. Orton was going to raise Bryan's hand but Bryan walked away. Match 4- Roman Reigns vs Goldberg- Semi-Final of Gold Rush Tournament Reigns tried to redo what happen last week with Cena but missed the Spear as Goldberg kicks him in the face. Reigns Superman punches Goldberg though but it was only a 2. Goldberg spears Reigns but only gets a 2 as well, he has to think of something, he goes for this gorilla spinebuster but also only gets a 2. Goldberg is so angry he picks Reigns up and hits the Jackhammer. Reigns is still able to kickout. Reigns spears Goldberg but only gets a 2. It's a stalemate until Goldberg catches Reigns mid Superman punch and catapults him into the air and spears him in mid-air for the win. Goldberg spits on Reigns and walks out. Evolution Interview Goldberg: Tonight I defeated Roman "Powerhouse" Reigns. He wasn't so much of a Powerhouse was he? Was he, Hunter? HHH: No, He wasn't (laughs) Now you go on to beat that rocker/wrestling wannabe Edge. It's going to be a piece of cake, like tonight. Reigns was just a wannabe you, Bill. Now onto more not importnat but needs to be said matters. Shawn. I have to ask you, why would you want to face me again. You never actually REALLY beat me. You came close, but you never have been as good as me. Now at whenever you find the time, Randy would like to say something to you. Orton: Shawn, Shawn, Shawn. You don't want to go against me but since you do, I want to challenge you next week to a match, A match that I want to have with you. Steel Cage. HHH: Come on guys, we got business to handle. Match 5- Dean Ambrose vs Triple H Triple H came out with his crew, Evolution and beatdown Ambrose as they get DQ'ed. Rollins, Punk and Reigns come running down to try to help but Eric Bischoff stops them telling them all to leave because CM Punk and Randy Orton have a match and all Shield/Evolution members are banned from the ring. Match 6- CM Punk vs Randy Orton The Match starts with kicks and punches back and forth. Orton goes for his Apron DDT but it gets reversed into a huge kick by Punk. Daniel Bryan makes his way down to the ring. He just wants to scout people, we guess. Punk heads up to the top rope for his Macho Man Elbow and connects. He goes for his GTS but running down is Dean Ambrose. Bryan and Ambrose start fighting again. Punk tries to get between as the match gets thrown out by the referee and here comes Triple H. He gets on the microphone and says, "well Punk, here's the real truth, it's not Bryan that's backstabbing you, you might want to look at the people that are the closest to you or so you think." Next thing Punk knows he gets hit in the head with a steel chair by Ambrose and Orton starts to attack both men with Ambrose as Rollins and Reigns make their way down only to be stopped by Hunter and Goldberg, Flair also gets into it too. It's a total beatdown onto The Shield until Shawn Michaels makes the save for Punk and company. It's a total brawl to end Raw. Next Week Shawn Michaels vs Randy Orton in a Steel Cage Match Goldberg vs Edge- Gold Rush: Final CM Punk, Daniel Bryan and Seth Rollins vs Triple H, Dean Ambrose and Ric Flair New Faces Battle Royal: Alberto Del Rio vs Goldust vs Rick Rude vs Ricky Steamboat vs The Miz vs Scott Steiner. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan vs Kofi Kingston and Big E Langston- World Tag Team Championship Match Chris Jericho vs Roman Reigns vs Ultimate Warrior vs Randy Savage vs Christian vs Hulk Hogan Backlash's Match Card 'Pre-Show' Matches ' Match 1- 20 Man Battle Royal for United States Championship Title Shot Match 2- Team Angle vs RVD and 619 'Main Show Matches Match 1- The Addiction vs The Lucha Dragons Match 2- Jay Lethal vs Samoa Joe vs Kevin Steen vs Roderick Strong- NXT Televison Championship Match Match 3- Randy Orton vs Seth Rollins- Intercontinental Championship Match Match 4- Daniel Bryan vs Dean Ambrose- No Holds Barred Match Match 5- Adrian Neville vs Adam Cole- NXT Championship Ladder Match Match 6- CM Punk vs Either Edge or Triple H- WWE Championship Match Match 7- Undertaker vs Brock Lesnar vs Kurt Angle vs Eddie Guerrrero vs Chris Benoit vs Batista- World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match. Extra Notes and News Sorry about Raw being so late this week, things happened but for now on you can vote on the card as soon as you see this, Voting is now open longer because it's the holiday season and It's sometimes really hard for people to vote on time so this one is open until Monday. 5 Days to Vote. Backlash voting is always open for now until Next Friday, when the PPV goes live. (Not really, but I'd thought I would say it) Thank you for voting all of the things I've had you vote for, it's very appreciated. Alright I'll stop rambling. I'll probably say this all week but Merry Christmas or any other thing you people celebrate.